Social Media Doesn't Always Win
by Sacrilegeous Effect
Summary: "Why so antsy? And formal looking. You look like you're going on a d-," Her almost-black eyes widened, "-wait. You're the guy Courtney's going crazy over finding something good to wear?" Aw crap. Trent/Courtney


ugh ugh ugh i know i keep making random stories but im really planning on sticking with this one i promise 3

* * *

"You know, if you slicked your hair back just a little more, you might live up to your name, El_vis_." A smirk, as the second half of the nickname slurred off the teenaged boy's lips.

"Oh shut up." The other boy retorted to his roomate. He can't really say that he made, _amends_, with Duncan, but there was a slow start. Season Four of this stupid series a load of signed papers got him into was almost wrapping up, and boy did he feel bad for all the new kids on there. Especially that chick who got turned into a mutant, Dolly? Darlene?

"Hey man, I'll warn you one more time before you get heart-broken again. She ain't worth it. Just call her and tell her you can't make it and stay here and we can talk about buying alcohol and booze for the nig-"

"Duncan," Trent turned to him, "Dude. Chill, it'll be fine. I'm the one who asked her out, and I'm going to take her out to a nice restaurant and try to get to know her better. Yeah I know what happened between you two was messy-"

"Messy is just the surface of it." Duncan cut it, rolling his eyes.

"-_B_ut that's in the past. People change. Things happen, you know?"

"Keep telling yourself that _L_over Boy." Duncan sat up on his red futon, turning on their plasma TV and starting up the X-box. "Have fun, I guess."

"That's one of the nicest things you've said all night." Trent chuckled.

"Don't get used to it."

He shut the door, making sure it was unlocked incase Gwen decided on coming to visit Duncan, which was most likely. Walking down the red carpeted hallway to the elevator, Trent wasn't aware of how much he was pulling his button-up shirt down. "It's cool man," he told himself waiting for the elevator, "It's just a date. Dinner and getting to know each other. That's all."

Finally, the long amount of minutes ended as the elevator door opened. Trent sighed in relief.

"Hey Trent." He looked over to Gwen, not even realizing her presence.

"Gwen." He nodded to her.

"Why so antsy? And formal looking. You look like you're going on a d-," Her almost-black eyes widened, "-wait. You're the guy Courtney's going crazy over finding something good to wear?"

Aw crap. He forget they were roommates. Biting his lip, Trent tried to smile and respond, but couldn't do anything then nod his head.

"Wow." Gwen stared at him, then looked away. "Well, you look nice."

"Thanks." He half-smiled. The silence became awkward and uncomfortable. "I left the door unlocked if you decided on coming down."

"Thanks." Silence. "Are you still uncomfortable with m-"

"No." He answered too fast. _Stupid. _ He restarted his sentence. "I mean, not as much as I was, you know, when it first started happening. I just wasn't expecting it. It's cool now. You know, just don't do anything on my bed."

"You have my word." The bell rang. "Either way, you'll have something to look forward too. Have fun." She smiled.

"I'll try." He smiled back, and got off.

_It's just a date. Dinner and getting to know each other better _kept ringing inside his head. He's been standing outside her door for about two minutes. He checked the time on his phone. They had fifteen minutes until their reservation, and it took about ten to get to the place.

_"Knock knock."_ rang throughout the hallway.

"Coming!" A frantic-almost nervous-voice responded. Trent stepped back, anxiously stepping on his tip toes and then back on his feet completely. "Gwen I swear if you forgot your keys again I-" And she opened the door.

"Hi." Trent smiled.

"Sorry, I thought yo-"

"It's fine Courtney." He shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Good evening Trent." She smiled, looking up at him. She was short, a few inches under Trent, even with her high-heeled wedges on.

_God that smile. _

"Good evening to yourself." He looked at what she was wearing. Thin long sleeved gray shirt, and a pencil skirt almost hitting her knees. "You look really nice tonight."

Her cheeks became rosy and she looked down. "You look handsome tonight. I really like that shade of brown you have on, it makes your eyes pop out."

"As if they don't already." He chuckled, and she laughed.

_Sweet as honey. _

"Well c'mon," Trent took her hand, "We have ten minutes before our reservation and I don't know about you but I haven't eaten all day."

"Reservation?"

"I couldn't just take you out to some regular restaurant," Trent smirked to her as they started walking on the pavement, "Plus, we both know how impatient you get."

Another blush, this one from embarrassment. "Well," she started, "It was very sweet of you to think of me. But I don't get impatient _that _often!"

A raised eyebrow and comfortable small talk later, they made it to the restaurant titled _"La Demoiselle" _with a few minutes to spare.

Trent looked over to Courtney, smile on her face as she gasped. "Trent," she breathed out, "I've always _wanted _to go here ever since the beginning of season one."

"Well, I guess I made a good choice."

As they walked into the chandelier lit restaurant, the waiter patiently stood with other guest. Some people looked at the two with indifference; some started whispering to each other.

" Good evening Sir, table for two?" The waiter asked in a slight fake French accent.

"Yes please. I made a reservation, Trent Waters." Trent politely responded.

"Ahh yes, Mr. Trent. Follow me please, your table is waiting."

* * *

yeah it's a really short beginning but i promise to make the chapters longer as the story continues to unravel from my mind

love you guys thanks for reading !


End file.
